Cargo theft from cargo transportation containers, such as semi-trailers, is prevalent. Thefts can occur when a semi-trailer is left unattended, such as when the semi-trailer is parked at a rest-stop. Thefts may be perpetrated by employees of a receiver of the cargo as the employees unload the cargo. Thefts may also be perpetrated by the driver of the tractor that tows the semi-trailer.
To apprehend and prosecute thieves of cargo from semi-trailers, some semi-trailers are equipped with surveillance equipment, such as cameras, microphones, global positioning equipment, etc. Such semi-trailers are sometimes referred to as “sting trailers.” The surveillance equipment typically transmits (e.g., wirelessly) signals to monitoring and recording equipment located a remote site, such as a surveillance vehicle. Monitoring and recording equipment may also be located on board the sting trailer as part of the surveillance equipment.
Sting trailers are designed to simulate an actual semi-trailer so as to avoid arousing the suspicion of would-be thieves. Therefore, surveillance equipment is usually hidden within the sting trailer. For example, monitoring and recording equipment, cameras, microphones, global positioning equipment, power supplies, etc. may be hidden in a hidden compartment located near the front of the sting trailer between a false end-wall and the actual front end-wall.
One problem with existing false end-walls is that they are typically located at a non-standard distance from the rear end of the sting trailer so that when viewed from the inside, the sting trailer appears to have a non-standard length, which can arouse suspicion. For example, semi-trailers typically have standard lengths, e.g., of 48 feet and 53 feet, and the false end-walls are located at 51 feet from the rear of the sting trailer such that the sting trailer appears to have a non-standard length of 51 feet when viewed from the inside. Moreover, some false end-walls have their own rivet joint that appears as an additional rivet joint from the inside and/or outside of the sting trailer, which can arouse suspicion.
Another problem with existing false end-walls is that they sometimes do not have the same structural characteristics as actual front end-walls, and knocking or tapping on the false end-wall can alert the knocker that the wall is in fact false. False end-walls are typically structurally inferior to actual front end-walls and are easily damaged, revealing that they are false.
Some sting trailers have solar panels located on the roof of the sting trailer for powering the surveillance system or for providing back-up power for the surveillance system. The solar panels are typically set back from the front and sides of the sting trailer to avoid detection from the ground outside of the sting trailer. However, some sting trailers have translucent roofs in order to simulate actual semi-trailers, and existing false end-walls are located too close to the front of the sting trailer so that the solar panels extend past the false end-wall, affording detection of the solar panels from inside the sting trailer.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for alternative false end-walls and alternative falseend-wall placement within sting trailers.